


Remembrance Day

by bitchybook_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, France - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Remembrance Day, So Does The OC, Violence, cryo, poppies, random Shakespeare references.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer
Summary: "My name is Natasha Romanoff." she said, and fired. It didn't hit me, but rather hit someone who was standing behind me."I'm here to take you home."





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? Um, well this is awkward. I'm gonna go now. 
> 
> Oh, before I leave, this is also posted on Wattpad. 
> 
> Okay, Bye.

I closed my eyes as I made my way through the field of poppies. The sun was shining in the sky, and in my head I could hear the voices of people I could just remember. They were hanging on by a thread. Just hanging on by a thread. A particular voice came into my head, and I smiled at the thought.

_"Come on doll, loosen up a bit."_

_"You should stop struggling. They don't like it when you struggle."_

_"But I knew him."_

_"You need to stay away from me. I attract trouble. Go somewhere where I'll never find you."_

_"Goodbye."_

A voice I hadn't heard in three years. I was in France now, in the famed fields of poppies, once battlefields stained with blood, now stained with the red flower that grows only in these places. I opened my eyes, and looked around me, I was headed in the direction of a farmhouse I'd been staying in. The woman that owned the farmhouse was nice enough, and her three children were adorable.

It took me five minutes to get back to the farmhouse, When I did, there was another woman in the kitchen, a woman who looked very familiar. I faintly remember pain. A searing, white-hot pain that flooded my mind.

The memory was gone before I could grasp it.

Laura seemed to be cooking some sort of stew that made the room smell delicious, and she was talking about someone named 'Clint' with the redheaded woman, but when she saw me come in she stopped.

"Hi Betty." I waved at her, and the redhead looked up.

"You must be Betty Smith." I nodded, and smiled. Just then, Cooper, Lila, and two year old Nathaniel came running in from the stables.

"Auntie Nat!"

"Auntie Nat!"

"Nat! Nat"

At this, the woman spread her arms out wide, and the three children went crashing into them.

"Cooper! Lila! Nathaniel!" Laura smiled at me.

"Nat was my husband's best friend. And mine, come to think. We've known her forever." I laughed.

"The children are close to her." Laura nodded.

"Yes. They are." 'Nat' looked up, and her face shifted from joy to determination. She looked at me, and produced a gun from her pocket. The children ran over to Laura, and looked at me in betrayal.

"Betty?" Asked Laura, as she aimed for my head, and 'Nat' grimaced.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff." she said, and fired. It didn't hit me, but rather hit someone who was standing behind me. He was wearing all black, and had many guns on his person.

"I'm here to take you home."


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exhausting. Oh well. 
> 
> Also on Wattpad.

I woke up, and I was in a room full of men wearing white coats. 

I couldn't remember anything. 

I looked around me, the room was full of technology and wires, and there was a pair of scissors in front of me. I touched my hair - it felt bouncy, curly. I was wearing some sort of beige coat, and some worn out shoes that went with what felt like a worn out dress. I saw my reflection in the mirror, my glasses looked old and outdated, and looked as if they'd been taped together various times. A funny looking man wearing round glasses looked over and smiled at me. 

"Ah, you are awake." He said, and I nodded. 

"Where am I?" I asked, and he smiled again. 

"You are safe. You are in a Hydra base under the ground, where we will keep you. You don't need to worry." He had a strange accent, different to my own, much harsher. A tight lipped woman went to stand by him. 

" _You speak several languages, that is correct?_ " she asked, and I nodded. 

" _Yes._ " The man with the funny glasses laughed. 

"You will settle in here well." I frowned at him, and he took my hand in his. "She just spoke Russian to you, and you replied in the same language without thinking." I nodded. "What is that on your finger?" He asked, and I looked down. It was a round piece of silver, covered in diamonds. 

"A ring?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. The man laughed. 

"My name is Dr. Arnim Zola, and this is my friend, Sarkissan. She will be your trainer." I nodded. "I hope you will be happy here." Then there was a question that I really wanted to find the answer to. 

"Who am I?" I asked, and Sarkissan laughed. 

"You are Viper, and you will revolutionise the new world." 

She took me down a corridor to small room. In the room, there was a operating table, a tray full of syringes, a door that probably led to another room, and a dressing screen. 

"You have five minutes to change. Take everything off, and put the hospital gown on." I nodded, and went behind the screen. When I came out, Dr. Zola was standing there, a pair of scissors in his hand. They looked blunt, and I wondered what he was going to do with them. 

"Please, Viper, sit down." I sat down on the operating table, and he took a lock of my hair. "I am going to cut your hair. It will get in the way, otherwise. It will grow back." I nodded, loosing hair can't be that bad, right? 

Once he had finished, he asked me to stand on some scales, to weigh me. 

"Good, good. Okay,  please lie down on the table - we must give you some injections." I nodded, but I couldn't really see. Without my glasses, I was half blind. 

I lay down, and they injected me with syringe on the tray. By the end of it, my arms and legs were aching, and I had a headache, but I could see better, and I felt less tired.

Dr. Zola grinned at me. 

"You shall meet a new friend very soon, at training." I nodded. I was doing a lot of nodding with this 'Hydra' bunch. 

Sarkissan gave me a package. 

"These are your clothes. Put them on and be ready for training." I took them behind the screen and changed. It was a lot of leather, and not very modest at all. I was led to a small training room by Sarkissan, and I saw a tall man standing at a target practice, holding a gun. He shot, and it hit the target spot on. 

Sarkissan turned to me. 

"He will be your sparring partner, when you train together. I will teach you simple moves that you will eventually use in your missions." I frowned. 

"I will go on missions?" I asked, wary, but she only smiled. 

"In a few years, perhaps when you are ready." 

"Soldier!" she yelled, and he turned around. "This is your sparring partner." He had short, dark brown hair, and astonishing blue eyes. He stalked over to me, and eyed me up, like a wolf assessing it's prey. 

"What are you waiting for? Fight!" he threw a punch at me, which I dodged, and I threw one at his stomach. He groaned, but I punched him in the face anyway. I needed to beat him, I needed to show Sarkissan I could use more than simple moves. I saw her smiling, but it caught me off guard, and he managed to knock me onto the floor. I winced at the weight on my legs, but I bashed our heads together and kneed him in the crotch. I cried out, and I used that as an escape, and wrapped my legs around his back, grabbing onto his neck. He managed to flip me over onto the floor, and he held me there, but I saw a knife in his belt. Quickly and as subtly as possible, I took it out, and held it to his neck. 

"Too cocky, Soldier." I kneed him in the crotch again, and he held his hands up in submission. Sarkissan clapped. 

"Good, good. AGAIN!" 

Hours later, we were allowed a break from fighting, and told to practice shooting. I was good at this, a perfect shot, as was the soldier. 

"You're better than I thought you would be. Interesting. Come with me." I followed her to a small room. It was a sparsely decorated room, with a bed, a shower and a toilet. The walls were made of grey stone, and there was no windows. The door was made of some sort of strong metal. 

"This;" Remarked Sarkissan, is your room. You will stay in here, sleep in here when you are not training. Which will be very rare - it is not like Hydra to give their soldier's 'days off'. They are not needed." I nodded. I wasn't talking very much, just nodding. 

The next  day, I was woken up by a banging on my door. 

"Up. Up! UP!" I sat up and my door was opened by a very cross looking Sarkissan, an irritated looking Zola. "Up! Viper, UP!"

I got out of bed and went over to the door. 

"Be ready in five minutes. Breakfast time." 


	3. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper has orders from Sarkissan, to kill an ex-member of Hydra and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Violence Throughout.

"Viper. I have orders for you." Said Sarkissan, whilst I was training. She sat me down in her office and told me about a traitor to Hydra that needed to 'disappear'. She told me that the woman was trained a little bit, and would not hesitate to kill me. I needed to kill all of the family, even the children. "The Traitor deflected from Hydra and told SHIELD everything he knew. Years worth of research was lost because SHIELD found out. I want revenge, and you will administer it. Do you understand me?" She asked, her voice as cold as ice. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go to the briefing room and get ready. I expect you in the front seat of the car parked outside in one hour."  

I waited all day for the family to come home. The woman was at home all day, but I had instructions to kill them all at the same time, so they would not alert the police. The children came home at four, and the traitor arrived at six. As they were sitting down to dinner, I came out from my hiding place. The Traitor noticed me first, and went pale. Then the woman, and then the children.

"Let's just sit down and talk about this, I'm sure-" He was cut off as I shot his son in the head. His brains were blown out onto the wall, and there was blood in his food. There was a smoking hole in his forehead, and the girl began to cry. The Traitor began to shake with anger.

"You will pay for what you have done to me. To my family. I will not rest until-" I cut him off again by shooting his daughter. Her brains splattered onto the wall along with the boy's. The woman stood up with a gun in her hand. Tears were rolling down her face, a face that was no longer scared. I hadn't seen her grab the gun, and I could only assume that it had been hidden under the table. She shot at my arm and I winced in main as a bullet lodged itself into my shoulder. A steady stream of blood gushed out, but I ignored it. I shot at her hand, and she dropped the gun, screaming. She ran at me, but I took a knife out and stuck it in her stomach, before dragging it up until it reached her throat, which I cut. Blood gushed out from everywhere, and her immaculate dress was ruined. I saw parts of her intestine sticking out, and her eyes were glossed over, a look of pain etched onto her face. The Traitor was standing there, paralyzed.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice quivering as he looked at the dead bodies of his family. When I stabbed him in the chest, he didn't struggle, and when I tore his throat out, he went quietly. I removed the organs from the bodies, put them in the bags I had been given, and then sat them all down where they were originally. Carving 'Traitor' into the Traitor's forehead, and slipped away into the night, where the soldier was waiting for me. Showing him my handiwork, he nodded, and we both entered the car Hydra had provided.

The ride back to the base we were in was silent. As assets, we were not supposed to talk to anyone unless spoken to, not even each other. I patched up my shoulder, and tried to get to sleep. The bed in my cell was uncomfortable and hard, and Sarkissan had no sympathy.  ~~~~She was a cold, heartless bitch that would shoot her own husband if she had to. If she had a husband - she told me that she had a husband once, but he had been unfaithful, so she tortured his lover in front of him, had her raped, and then murdered her. She ripped his intestines out, and then his liver, and then his heart. She crushed his heart, she told me, whilst it was still attached to the body.

When we arrived back at the base, I was escorted to Sarkissan's office where she was pacing. 

"Is it done?" She asked, and I nodded. She smiled menacingly and spoke again. "How did you do it?" She asked sadistically, and I put the organ bags on her desk. 

"I killed the children first, then the woman shot me in the shoulder, but I shot her hand. She ran at me, but I stuck my knife in her stomach and dragged it up to her throat. Then-"

"Macbeth? I'm very proud. Carry on Viper." I was confused, who was this Macbeth? 

"Who is Macbeth?" As soon as I asked the question, she slapped me round the face. 

"I told you to carry on, Viper. Do you remember what I did to my traitorous husband and his lover?" I nodded.

"Then I stabbed the traitor, tore his throat out and carved 'Traitor' into his forehead. And then I took out the organs." I motioned towards the bags on her desk. 

"Good good. You can go back to your cell now." I turned towards the door, but she a addressed me again. "Macbeth, Viper, was a play written by William Shakespeare. A tragedy, because most of the people were murdered. I used Titus Andronicus for my revenge against my husband. I had his darling little Jean raped, and then I cut off her tongue and her hands, whilst he was forced to watch her screaming in pain. Do not question me again, or you will come to a similar fate." She smiled at me again, and picked up the organ bags. "These'll do well for my dinner." As I left, I heard her talking on the phone to someone in a threatening tone, and I wondered if I had done the right thing killing the children. 

I stopped by the gym on the way back to my cell, so my escorts could watch the soldier training. _He was the perfect asset,_ I thought.  _I was far too curious._

"I wonder what Sarkissan would do if we put the soldier and her Viper in a cage and made them fight to the death?" One of them sniggered, and I frowned. I didn't think they were supposed to kill me? 

"She would have you killed." Said a cold voice from behind. The escort paled, and she nodded at me. "End him." I took out my gun, and shot him straight through the heart. She smiled as he screamed in pain. "No one messes with my Viper, you understand? Or the soldier for that matter. They are far more important than you will ever be. I will escort Viper to her chambers, as you can't seem to look after her." 

I fell asleep that night to the sound of my breathing. Ever so often, I would hear a gunshot, but that was normal. Hydra wasn't perfect, it had it's cowards that needed to be shot. 


End file.
